


Picture In The Wind

by itsAlliebitheway



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Ray Palmer, Domestic Fluff, Established Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, F/F, Living Together, Photo Shoot, Soft Ava Sharpe, Time Travel, Tree Climbing, polaroids, they are just happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsAlliebitheway/pseuds/itsAlliebitheway
Summary: Sara comes home after a long mission, to spend the night relaxing with her girlfriend. But a disrupted timeline has other ideas for them... Of course they make the best of it.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Kudos: 54





	Picture In The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know when in the show this would take part, but Ava still works as Director of the Time Bureau and all the Legends somehow have their own apartments because otherwise the story wouldn't work, so deal with it :D

Sara unlocked the apartment door and entered sniffing the air. Ava was cooking something delicious. 

Thoughtlessly she threw the keys onto the couch and sneaked into the kitchen. Ava was standing by the stove, stirring in a pot and with her back to Sara. Thanks to her 'League of Assassins' training, Ava did not hear her come in and almost dropped the whisk when Sara wrapped her arms around her. 

„Hello Beautiful”, she whispered in her girlfriend’s ear and kissed her neck gently.  
Ava relaxed and leaned a little into Sara. She had been home for two hours, bored and hungry so she decided to cook something nice for Sara when she got home. But Sara’s mission took longer than expected which meant that she had to reheat everything. 

“What took you so long?”, she asked finally turning around. She kissed her again. Ava tasted like tomatoes and onions. Sara lingered a little longer on her lips.  
"That’s delicious. What did you eat?”, she wanted to know. 

“I only tried out the sauce. Granted, I was very hungry, I tried it with a little bit of pasta.” Sara smiled. 

“I'm sorry that it took so long but we had an incident with a mad scientist in 1946 Poland. He is supposed to invent the Polaroid camera in 1947 but he was visited by the one and only Queen of cats Bast from the ancient Egypt. He converted his whole research which lead to major time shifts. Ray had to do some research which took surprisingly long and detaining Basted wasn't so easy either. Without Amaya and her totem, the animal things got a lot more difficult.” Ava held her head and looked Sara in the eyes. 

“Did you get hurt?”, she asked concerned, looking for any sing of a bruise or a cut. 

“Nothing unusual”, Sara replied and squeezed Ava's hands a little to reassure her that she was fine. But Ava knew her too well. She noticed a little tremble in her right hand while Sara was squeezing it. Ava suspiciously raised her eyebrows. 

“Yeah okay you got me. I got scratched by Bast on my right shoulder, but Gideon fixed me up. It just stings a little.” She faked a smile, but it didn’t reach her eyes.  
“Show me where so I won't touch it accidentally”.

Her girlfriend took off her sweatshirt and slipped out of her right sleeve. She turned sideways so Ava could see it. Visible were 4 parallel lines of a light rose color. Only one hour ago blood was gushing out of the scratch like waterfalls, but Ava did not need to know that. They both knew that their jobs and lives were dangerous. Sometimes no details were a better option. 

“You lost much blood, didn't you?”, she asked looking worried.  
“How did you know?”, Sara was curious. 

“You looked even paler than usual and that means something”, Ava replied with a smile on her face. “Go put on some sweatpants and get comfortable, I'll bring you a plate in five minutes.“ She kissed her on the forehead and resumed to reheating the sauce.

Sara went to the bedroom and put on some sweatpants and fluffy socks. Then she slid on her slippery socks into the living room, put on some music and sprawled on the couch. Only seconds later Ava walked in, holding two plates with pasta on them. She put them down on the couch table and went back to get some wine. Sara did not even realize how hungry she was until she had food right before her. She grabbed a plate and started eating. When Ava returned with the wine, she already had emptied her plate. 

“I wait for you for two hours and you can't even wait for two minutes?”, Ava claimed with a laugh in her voice. 

“Don’t worry, I'll get myself a refill”, Sara answered quickly while getting up and sliding into the kitchen. While she was putting pasta onto her plate Ava was shouting:  
“Babe, your phone is blinking.“ 

“Can you read it to me please?“, Sara asked and carefully walked back with her way too full plate. 

“It’s a message from Gideon”, Ava proclaimed picking up Sara Phone. “It says 'Sorry for interrupting your evening Captain, but we have a severe change in the timeline. My detected reason is a forgotten polaroid in 1946 Poland, which causes a shift in the whole film industry making Poland the film monopoly, almost completely canceling out Hollywood.” Ava put the phone down. 

“How could you forget a polaroid in 1946?”, she wanted to know. 

“Well… you know how I said earlier that there was an incident with the scientist? Ray couldn’t really convince him to forget Bast and focus on his research so he invented the polaroid camera himself and explained everything to the scientist, so he would fall in love with science again. But he didn't wanna listen, so we put on a little show. And maybe one polaroid got lost during it.” 

“What do you mean, got lost? They can't exactly run away, Sara.” Ava was upset. If Sarah and her crew screwed up, her job was on the line and unfortunately, this was not the first time this happened. 

“Please, don't get angry. Today was really crazy. I'm just gonna call the ship and see if someone is still on board. They can handle it.” She put her plate down, took her phone out of Ava's hand and quickly kissed her on the cheek, then disappearing into the bedroom to make the call.

When Sara reentered the living room Ava had finished her pasta and also her wine. She saw the bad news on her girlfriend’s face immediately. 

“Gideon said that everyone went home tonight. Only Mick is still in the med bay. I'm sorry. I will be back in an hour maybe”, Sara guessed and picked up her keys from the couch then heading to the apartment door. 

“What are you doing, Sara?”, Ava asked also getting up from the couch. 

“I’m gonna get that polaroid back and flash some memories after.” 

“But you can't go alone. What if something goes wrong”, Ava claimed catching Sara on her sleeve.

“I’ll just take Mick he is still on the Waverider.” She shrugged and headed for the door again. 

“I’m coming with you”, Ava stated holding back Sara once more. "If Mick is in the Med Bay, he should probably stay there, and you need someone to back you up. You already have been injured today, that doesn't need to happen twice.”

“But that’s not your Job, Ava. I have to clean up my own mess.”, Sara claimed and shook off her girlfriend’s hand. 

“Actually, it's our mess now. I am the director of the Time Bureau so I can choose if I want to accompany you on any mission. And just so you know, you also made it our mess when you asked me to finally move in and live with you, so there is that.”  
Sara lifted an eyebrow. A smile crept on her lips when she realized there was no point discussing that, so she took Ava's hand a together they left their apartment.

___

Back on the Waverider Sara's first stop was the Med Bay to check up on Mick. As she approached the door, she heard him talk. It was not that unusual that Mick talked to himself, but she was shocked when another voice answered. 

“I can't leave you here alone Mick, you took a bullet for me and quite frankly, I have no place better to be tonight so I figured I would just stay on the Waverider and keep you company.“ 

“Go away or I'll burn you when I can stand again!“, Mick roared. 

Sara entered the room before Mick could fulfill his threat. He was laying down still hooked up to Gideon. Next to him was Ray. 

“What are you doing here, Ray?”, Sara asked. “Gideon said everyone went home but Mick. If I would have known that you are here, Ava and I could have stayed home on the couch.”

“Director Sharpe is here? Why?”, Ray asked completely ignoring Sara's question. 

"Are you scared of the director, Haircut?” Mick asked almost with a smile on his face. 

“No of course I’m not scared of her. Maybe just a little”, Ray quietly answered backing away a little. 

“Why on earth would you be scared of Ava. I’m your Captain, a trained assassin, and standing just across the room.” Ray backed away a couple steps more. 

“I know you wouldn’t really do anything to hurt me, or at least I hope you wouldn‘t. I can't say the same for Director Sharpe. And also, there is the small matter of me may have been screwing up history today.”  
“Screwing up history by losing a polaroid in 1946 Poland, you mean?”, Sara asked clenching her fists to calm herself down. 

“So you heard the news”, Ray replied subdued. 

“Meet me on the bridge in five minutes, I need a second to come up with a plan”, Sara demanded already turning around to leave. “You better have a good idea to track that damn picture by then, Ray!”

Back on the bridge, Gideon was filling Ava in on the mission. But there was not much explaining left to do, after all, there was the obvious problem of the polaroid. 

“So turns out that Ray is still on the Waverider and he’s afraid of you.” Sara told Ava. 

“Why would he be afraid of me? You are much scarier… In a good way of course.” 

“Scary in a good way. Sounds paradox, I like it”, Sara smiled then asked: “Gideon, what is the status of the time shift, is it still getting worse?” 

“Actually Captain, my information from before turned out not to be entirely true. Hollywood remains the film industry’s empire. The Studio System just adopts a couple of Poland’s inventions, leaving some credit of course, which increases its status in the entertainment world so far that some technical terms of photography where Polish after 1946. One major change, which makes the time shift so severe, is the influence on Andy Warhol. He will become only a photographer, causing all his movies and paintings not ever to be made. He will die a poor, not discovered artist. You can imagine yourselves what terrible impact this will have on so many young artists.” 

“I might have a way to make Mr. Warhol famous again”, claimed Ray entering the bridge. 

“When I invented the camera for our favorite scientist, I accidentally used the wrong paper for the films. It has a formula from 2018 in it which I am able to track, I think.” 

“You think, Dr. Palmer?”, Ava asked sounding irritated. 

“The tracker works only in a one mile radius, so I am going to calculate the force of the wind by using weather reports and of course Gideon to see if I can track where the polaroid was blown”, Ray ended his explanation. 

“I’m sorry, I still don't get this. How can a polaroid fly away?”, Ava wanted to know truly confused. 

“Do you remember when I told you at home that we had to put on a show for the scientist to be interested in Ray's work?”, Sara asked. “Ray had the idea to hang the polaroids onto some helium filled balloons to demonstrate how light they are but yet hold the content of a painting. And the development is almost instant, not like the Photos they used to have in this time. The development process took very long.” 

“Great, so we're chasing after a balloon with future tech on it. This is not at all how I imagined this evening to be.” 

“Might I make a suggestion, Captain?”, Gideon asked.  
“Sure Gideon, do you have a plan?”, Sara replied. 

“Indeed, I have one, Captain. I already started to fabricate a wardrobe for you and Director Sharpe. Seeing Dr. Palmer’s involvement in this mission I think it would be best for him to stay on board. He can guide you through the area I've already calculated by using old weather reports and my wind measurement from our last stop in 1946. After all you are going to have to use Dr. Palmer's tracking devise for which I also fabricated a case shaped like a necklace to wear so you won't look too suspicious using future technology.” 

“Why on earth did you never make plans for us ever before, Gideon?”, Sara wanted to know with a laugh. 

“I figured I could show Director Sharpe a little of my expertise so she wouldn't be so demotivated for the mission. After all, we are a great team even though we are currently only 4 people one of them being me, not physical and one being Mr. Rory who is still injured in the medical bay.” 

“How are you in such a good mood, Gideon”, Ava asked. “Wait I don't even want to know the answer. Sara, do we use the plan?” 

“I don't have a better one. So, strap yourselves in because we're going back to 1946 Poland. Gideon, plot a course!”

\---

In the fabricating room were two perfectly contemporary costumes. Button up blouses with blazers and skirts. The hats completely ruined it for Ava. Not only where they the same color as the whole other costume, but where so tiny, that she had to question how the hat would fit her head. Sara did not seem to mind any part of the costume and immediately started to change out of her sweatpants into the knee long skirt. 

“How do you do that?”, she asked Sara. 

“What do you mean? Look so good in an old-fashioned skirt?”, she replied ironically grinning. 

“No not that. Well, maybe a little, but I meant your determination to execute this mission. You didn’t seem at all pissed that you had to go back to work after you worked way longer than usual. You only seemed sorry for me. Even now that we have to wear these weird costumes and wander through the countryside of Poland in 1946 you seem motivated.” 

“I’m not motivated. Not at all. But if I don’t pretend to be happy or excited my team gets down and they don’t function properly. Whenever I’m down, I have to put my feelings aside for their sake. And I’m pretty good at it thanks to my assassins training.” 

“I see that. I didn’t even notice you were pretending and that says something. I’m sorry that you have to do that to keep you team on track it seems very exhausting. But I’m also relieved that you weren’t trying to get away from me and a relaxed night on the couch”, Ava confessed and also started to put on her gray blouse and blazer. 

“No, no, don’t say that, Ava, don’t even think that. I’ve never been this happy in a relationship before! If I would’ve known that this mission would come back after us, I wouldn’t have sent the team home. Please believe me when I say that nothing makes me happier than coming home to you and a chill easy night on the couch.” 

“Of course, I believe you. I was just confused that’s all. Now put on that silly hat we have a balloon to chase.”

Back on the Bridge, Ray was tinkering on some kind of golden chain while Gideon projected a map of the area which was ought to be searched by Sara and Ava. 

“I’ve just put my tracker into Gideon’s necklace. If you follow the right track, it will glow in a light green. You will find the picture before someone else will which causes the ripple in time to never happen, so we won’t have to flash any memories.” He handed over the necklace to Sara and explained what they had to expect in the marked area. 

“We are very far away from a big city. Everything is very rural and there are still probably many ruins from the war. I have the digestible translators right here, just in case you meet some of the locals.” Sara and Ava each took one and swallowed it. 

When they left the Waverider, they found themselves on a field full of weeds, wildflowers and some trees which looked like they were once cultivated for their fruit but that seemed as though it was a long time ago. 

“Look at these flowers. I've never seen so many different colored flowers in one spot it's beautiful!” Ava screeched and immediately started touching the different kinds and bowed down to smell them. 

“What’s your favorite color?”, she asked. 

“I don’t really have a favorite”, Sara answered shrugging her shoulders. “But I look best in red.” 

She laughed and started to turn slowly with the tracking device in hand. She could make up two houses a little bit away which probably once assembled the farm belonging to the field. Suddenly there was a slight green pulsing light. She stopped turning and pointed in that direction. 

“I know where we have to go. Come on.” 

“Hold on!”, Ava called and took Sara’s hand. She showed her a poppy which she picked from the field. 

“These costumes look so dreary, a little color would do it some good, don’t you think?” She took Sara’s hat and fixed the poppy onto the ribbon. She put the hat back on her head. “There, the red really suits you.” 

“Thank you”, Sara replied and kissed her. 

“Now, let’s find that damn balloon so we can go back home quickly.” 

They followed the pulsing green light through the field. It ended at a creek which was small enough so they could jump across onto the lane on the opposite side. 

“This reminds me of our summers we spent at my grandma’s farm. Laurel and I spent hours wandering through nature making up all kinds of stories where we were famous explorers and scientist discovering something new every day.” 

“Honestly, summer at a farm sounds like a nightmare to me, but with you by my side I would have been happy to muck out a stable.” 

“We never had to do that. We actually had nothing to do, that’s why we were outside all day. Laurel was able to imagine the best stories. I wish you could have met her. I think you would’ve liked each other.” 

“I think so too.” Ava took her hand. “I’m sorry that we can’t save her I know how much you miss her.” 

“I made my piece with it when I put Damien Darhk back in the timeline. But you’re right, I still miss her every day. Come on, we’re getting closer.”  
She started walking again but she kept holding Ava’s hand. They walked on for about five more minutes, when the light completely stopped pulsating and just continuously kept shining.

“It must be around somewhere here. How accurate do you think Ray’s tracker really is?”, Ava asked and started to look around. 

“He said it would detect the picture within 15 feet so either we are blind, or the tracker isn’t working properly”, Sara answered. 

“Or maybe, we’re just looking for it in the wrong place”, Ava wondered and went to a nearby standing tree. It was a cherry tree, obviously visible by the thousands of thousands of white blossoms, which caused the ground beneath it to look almost snowy because it was covered with the leaves of the blossoms. 

“That looks absolutely beautiful. And I think our balloon is somewhere up there.” Some of the branches were very low so Ava stepped forward, pushed and pulled some aside, trying to spot something out of the ordinary between the branches and leaves. 

“I think I see something yellow very far up but I’m not quite sure. How are we supposed to get it down?”, she asked and kept looking up.

“That’s an easy one, I’ll just climb up and get it”, Sara answered and approached the tree with a confident look on her face.

“You can’t just climb the tree that’s ridiculous, Sara. You don’t know, if it’s safe or not. What if all the branches are brittle?”

“Come on, I’ll be fine. I’ve had two tours of League Training, I could climb the front of a glass building. Besides, Laurel and I made a competition out of every tree. Whoever reached the top first won. And you know me. I’ve always won.” 

“That sounds very dangerous. But given that none of you ended up in a wheelchair I guess you are good at it.”

“Muscle memory will be very helpful at this point. I mean it’s been 20 years since I’ve climbed a tree. Can you give me a lift?”, Sara asked and grabbed a hold of the lowest branch she could reach. With Ava's help, Sara knelt on the branch smooth as a cat. She stood up and held on to the trunk while she basically used the branches as steps. She reached the balloon in no time, made it pop so it would be easier to handle and made her way back down. 

Suddenly Ava heard Sara cursing. 

“What happened?”, she asked tensely. 

“My dumb blouse got stuck on a bough. I'll let the photo go so I can use both of my hands, watch out.” The polaroid dropped down exactly in front of her. She picked it up and put it under her blouse because there were no pockets on the costume, and she did not have a bag either. 

“Ava, I need your help. I can't get loose and the scratch from this morning opened up again. Do you think you can pull yourself up to the lowest branch?” 

“I’ll try, but what am I supposed to do afterwards?”, she asked almost frightened. 

“What do you mean, afterwards? Just climb up. And please hurry, my arm really starts to hurt!”, Sara yelled down. 

“Babe, the highest thing I've ever climbed was a chair to change a light bulb. Give me something to work with here.” 

“Never turn your back to the trunk and keep near it because the branches can hold up the most weight. Only let loose with one hand to grab a higher one and if you can hold onto it securely find the next step for your feet. Don't pull yourself up with your arms, that will be tiring in no second. Use your leg strength to get up.” 

“Alright I'm trying it. But I might be afraid of heights.” 

“You might be? What is that supposed to mean?”, Sara asked really confused. “You know what, it doesn't matter because I need you to get up here. Just don't look down and don't rush.” 

“You just said that your arm really hurts, how could I not hurry now.” 

“Please, Ava, be safe. I don't care about pain, you know I can handle that after Lien Yu. Take your time. It's not a problem.” Ava pulled herself up onto the first branch. Sara could see it out of the corner of  
her eye. Her girlfriend seemed like a natural. She found a good rout to her just taking slightly more time than herself. 

“I think I finally have some real competition for the fastest tree climber. You are really good at that”, she said when Ava reached her. “Can you see where I got stuck?” 

“Yes, I can see it. Somehow you managed to get tangled up with the sharpest bough there is. Give me one of your knives.” Without hesitating, Sara rolled up her skirt and got a knife out of her leg holster. She heard the fabric been cut and felt the relief of pressure on her shoulder immediately. 

“Oh, thank god, my arm started getting numb. Let's make our way down and get the hell back to our couch.” 

“Down. Down. Alright, can you go first?”, Ava asked and looked terrified. 

“No, because than you wouldn't be able to follow. I tell you how to make your steps. Just listen to my voice, okay?” Ava's right eye was twitching. “Don’t think about it. Look grab this branch here. Good and now put your right foot down onto this one.” 

And just like that, Ava managed to descend by following Sara's precise instructions. When her feet touched the ground again, she lay down in the tall grass between the wildflowers and just stared up through the branches in the sky. A few seconds later she heard Sara jump down next to her. 

“So, do you have the picture?”, she asked and picked Ava off the ground again. “Yes, it's under my blouse. These stupid costumes don't come with pockets, so I had to improvise.” 

“Allow me!”, Sara said smirking as she reached under her girlfriend’s blouse and pulled the polaroid out. 

“Look, this is actually a good photo of Zari and Nate. I'm gonna give that to them when they finally hook up. Now, let's get back to the Waverider so we can go back to our couch and maybe a nice bath?” Ava nodded, took her hand and pulled her closer. 

“Good idea. But what happened to the camera Ray built? Did he leave it here or is it back on the ship? Because we don't really have any pictures together and I thought this field of flowers makes a nice scenery. What do you say?” 

“I really like that. While Gideon fixes me up. You can get changed and pick some cloth up from my room, we have a little photo shoot for the family album and will be back on time for the late-night news.” 

“Family album and late-night news, that all sounds so mundane I could really get used to that.” She kissed Sara gently. After a while they separated again and made their way back to the Waverider, where 

Ray awaited them at the cargo door. They quickly filled him in on their plan and after a second of surprised looks he offered to take the photos in his Atom suit which would allow them to be taken from a flying perspective. 

Sara went to the med bay where she found a sleeping Mick. She took the seat next to him and advised Gideon to fix her again, but without speaking, so they would not wake up Mick. Ava went to Sara’s room to look for some cloth they could wear. But of course, all that was in there where her training cloth, some pajamas and her normal jeans with a black or white top combination. 

“Gideon, can you also fabricate normal cloth in the fabrication room, or just historical costumes?”, Ava asked and closed the closet again.

“Of course, I can fabricate everything if you describe it distinctly enough, Director Sharpe. One of my finest work once were a pair of red slippers coated with rhinestones as a christmas present from Nate to Amaya. I believe they had a talk about “The Wizard of Oz” right beforehand.” 

“Okay then, I have two requests Gideon. Do you know the red jumpsuit Sara wore on our first Date? I would like that one, only with long legs. And for me, I would like a really dark velvety green jumpsuit but as a neck holder and sleeveless. Can you do that?”, she wanted to know and already made her way to fabrication room.

“Of course, Director Sharpe. Would you also like matching make-up and jewelry?”  
“Yes, thank you, Gideon. This would be perfect.”

When she arrived in the fabricating room, her jumpsuit was already done. Together with a silver bracelet, two rings and some make-up that matched the color of her outfit perfectly. She quickly put everything on while the Sara’s cloth and accessories where made out of thin air. 

“Who is paying for all this anyways Gideon?”, Ava wanted to know as she picked all the stuff for Sara up and made her way to the med bay, hoping her girlfriend was already healed up. 

“You are, Director Sharpe. Everything we make on the Waverider is funded by the Time Bureau. Didn’t Rip tell you about that before he put Director Bennett in charge?”

“Of course, he didn’t tell me. But that’s just what he did, he didn’t tell anything to anyone. But that doesn’t matter now, does it?”

“I suppose it doesn’t. By the way, Captain Lance advised me to keep quiet in the med bay in order to not wake up Mr. Rory, so I think our conversation should end here.” 

Ava did not take the time to answer Gideon, she just opened the doors and was surprised when she saw Sara, already standing again and monitoring Mick’s screen where she fixed his medication. 

“You are such an amazing captain, it blows me away every time I see you in action”, Ava confessed and handed her the cloth and jewelry.

“Every one of these idiots would do the same for me. And besides, Mick, Ray and I are here together the longest. I feel like we have a special bond, even though Mick is like the black sheep of the family. Which really makes no sense because we all are the black sheep of our families, so I guess we are just a herd of black sheep here.”

“What pain meds did you take, Sara? Your babbling about sheep”, Ava said with a laugh. She helped her into the new jumpsuit because her arm was still a little stiff. Then she stepped behind her and laid the golden necklace around her girlfriend’s neck. 

“That’s beautiful. How did you come up with the idea?”, Sara asked while she looked at the pendant of the necklace.

“I didn’t. Gideon fabricated that in addition to our cloth. I only told her how to make the jumpsuits but the make-up and jewelry where all her creation. Why, what is it?”, she asked curiously and looked over Sara’s shoulder. The pendant was golden circle in which a canary was delicately engraved and all the contours where painted white. 

“Thank you, Gideon, I love the necklace”, Sara said and continued getting ready.

“You’re very welcome, Captain. To be honest, I waited for this opportunity for a long time.” Sara shook her head in disbelief but with a smile on her face.

When she was ready, they headed back to the cargo door where Ray already waited for them. Fully suited and with a camera in his hand, he seemed very out of place on the field of flowers. 

“So, how do you wanna do this? Would you like to try some poses or should I just fly around while you think of what you want to do and I try to capture every nice moment of it?”, Ray asked and was twitching with excitement. He didn’t see him in such a good mood since the disco mission.

“Yeah, okay. Let’s do that. I think poses would be too awkward. What do you think?”, Sara asked Ava.

“Yes, poses would definitely be awkward. But we can at least plan the first photos before you take off. I would like one where we smile at the camera like the typical cliche and one where we kiss. We can improvise the rest.”

“So you do have a plan here.” Sara laughed and brushed a streak of Ava’s hair behind her ear. “But I like your idea with the kiss. Let’s try that one first”, she smiled and pulled Ava closer to her. 

After a while they weren’t even noticing Ray anymore. They just joked around, pretended there was music playing and started dancing. At one point, Sara lost her balance on the uneven ground and grabbed hold of Ava’s shoulder. She was so surprised that she could not hold them both upright and together they fell over into the flowers and just laughed for a couple of minutes. They kept laying on the ground facing each other. Sara could see her reflection in Ava’s sparkling eyes. 

“I don’t know, if I ever was this happy in my life. I love you so much!” She leaned in and kissed her gently, trying to show Ava all her affection and love with that kiss and simultaneously wished it would never end. Ava held Sara’s face in her hand, just reciprocating the look full of love. 

“I know for a fact, that I’ve never been this happy before. You give me so much more then you could ever think. I love you too!” It took them a while to get up again, but when they did, the sun had already started setting and Ray was nowhere to be found. 

“He probably just went inside when we fell. This wasn’t our prettiest moment.”, Ava speculated. 

They found Ray in the lab. He was working on a machine that looked like a normal photo automate, but with some newer technology from the Waverider built into it. 

“I’ve already developed some of the pictures. I decided to give you some privacy after you fell down because I didn’t wanna disturb what came after that.”

“Nothing came after that, Ray”, Sara protested and nudged him a little. “Have you ever tried to take off a jumpsuit? You don’t want to do that in field.”

“Point taken. Anyways, I think all the photos will be done when we arrive back in 2018. I’ll bring them to the bridge when they’re finished.”

“Thank you, Ray. We really appreciate it”, Ava said and followed Sara back to the bridge. Sara put in the navigation dates to 2018 Washington DC. When they had arrived and landed the Waverider in the hangar of the Bureau, Ray came in and handed Ava an envelope full of the pictures.

“I hope you like them. I think some are really good but it’s a subjective matter really. I’m gonna stay on the ship, Sara, if that’s okay with you. Just in case anything is wrong with Mick.”

“Of course, thank you for helping with everything. We’ll see you tomorrow than.”

\---

The first thing Sara saw when they entered their apartment was her long-forgotten plate with pasta.

“I suppose I could re-reheat it for you, if you want”, Ava offered and put the envelop with the pictures on the counter. 

“Not now. I really want to see these pictures. Do you think they are any good?”

“Only one way to find out”, Ava replied, opened the envelope and dumped all the pictures out. They scattered them on the counter. Ava could not believe how well they turned out.

“Oh my god, I wanna paper the whole apartment with your laughing face. I don’t want to see anything else”, she screeched and held one photo in her hand. It captured the moment right after they fell over and just laughed. It did not look awkward and shabby at all. 

Sara picked another one up. It showed them dancing, both with widely spread arms but still hand in hand. Ava was facing the camera and looked over her shoulder at Sara with the biggest possible smile on her face. 

“You look like you never did anything but dance in a field of flowers. So elegant and just stunning.”

“Aw, thank you. You don’t look so bad yourself you know.” She laughed and put Sara’s plate in the microwave. “What do you say, while you eat, I let some water into the bathtub, and you join me when you’re finished?” 

“I don’t need the refill if I have you in a bathtub, you know”, Sara grinned and pulled her girlfriend in the direction of the bathroom.


End file.
